Against All Odds
by Byproduct of Evil
Summary: Crossover with Jurassic Park. A modified Stunner interrupts a fight between Harry and Bella sends them to a strange island with dinosaurs on it. Will they die? Or will they learn to get along and survive, against all odds?
1. Isla Sorna

Summary: Crossover with Jurassic Park. A modified Stunner interrupts a fight between Harry and Bella sends them to a strange island with dinosaurs on it. Will they die? Or will they learn to get along and survive, against all odds?

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK Rowling's.

--------------

Chapter one - Isla Sorna

--------------

The Spells were flying so quickly and furiously between Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange that they did not notice that two stunners that they had both sent towards one another about five minutes before were still in existence; having bounced of mirrors and various other reflective surfaces that were in the same area they were in, including an empty drinks can that was crumpled on the ground and a gold watch that a magpie had been carrying back to it's nest to hoard.

Somehow, having been bounced off so many reflective surfaces it had altered the magic in them so much that it was now incredibly unstable and unpredictable. And now both or what had been stunners were heading back directly towards their caster's chests.

There was a whirl of lights and colours that ended about three seconds later with both Harry and Bellatrix appearing out of no where in what appeared to... somewhere.

Bellatrix glanced around shocked. The room that the two of them had landed in was full of... things. She couldn't think of any other way to describe it, other than what they were made of, and that wasn't a much better description, as it was simply things made of... stuff! Yes, Bellatrix's thoughts were rambling for no good reason besides the fact that she had just been transported Morgana-Knows-Where by a dodgy stunner.

Her mind went into overdrive as she tried to think of what could have cause that stunned to go awry. Then her mind remembered something she had been taught, along with her sisters and cousins, when she had been barely old enough to understand: Magic plusShiny Object equalsNot Good. Well, that certainly explained it.

But... where was she? Oh, and Potter too, she supposed. It certainly didn't look like any place any respectable wizard would be. After all, there was no way any respectable wizard would leave, she scrunched up her nose, so much rubbish lying around, and there was no way any respectable wizard would live in a place such as this. There was absolutely no sign of magic around, and far too much, what was it? Ecklecity? That was it. There was far too much ecklecity about.

Harry stared around, slightly less amazed than Bellatrix. He had been around muggle technology for ten years of his life, and then the summer's following afterwards. But he had never imagined that muggles could create such machines. He'd never seen such technology before, not even when he visited muggle London! It was just mind blowing!

He reached out and touched a smooth, old metal laboratory tray, which was cool in the strangely warm air that was a lot warmer than it had been in England. His fingers running over something that had never seen in the wizarding world: paper. And not just a single piece of paper, and entire booklet. He picked it up and began to read, praying that it had something to do with their location. His eyes widened as he realised it did.

"I- I think you need to listen to this," Harry called out. "_We would like to welcome you all to our wonderful island. We hope you enjoy your stay, and are willing to find out more about out genetic engineering program."_

"Genetic engineering?" Bellatrix asked, confused and not really knowing what either of the words meant as neither were used by witches and wizards much, if at all.

"The altering of DNA."

"DNA?"

"Never mind," Harry sighed, not willing to explain to a pureblood that muggles had done things without the aid of magic that wizards could only do with, with much more besides. And how often had purebloods made fun of muggles?

"Oh... What's all this stuff?"

"Computers," Harry replied, and switched one of them on.

"Com-poo-tas?"

Harry ignored her, and tried to find his way around the complex computer system. Were all computers this complicated? After all, the only times he had used one was at his muggle Primary School and... An image came to his mind of a computer that he had been sitting at in year five with smoke billowing out of it. He hadn't even used magic accidentally, and it had blown up, or rather crashed in the worst way possible. Fighting back a wince, Harry really hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

When the computer finally loaded Harry clicked on a small globe icon, guessing that it would be a map or atlas or something. He was right.

Harry heard Bellatrix yelp behind him as a virtual globe appeared before them. He typed in a quick command which he hoped would show them where they were, and the globe swung around, zooming in on their location: Isla Sorna.

"So... is that where we are?" Bellatrix finally asked.

"Yes."

"Oh... oooh! What does that button do!"

Bellatrix grabbed the computer mouse from Harry and clicked on a folder icon with the words 'DANGER! DO NOT OPEN!' written underneath.

"No- don't!" Harry started to say, taking what the folder said seriously; not even considering that fact that if it was a dangerous file then it wouldn't be on the computer and in such an obvious place. "No matter," he added when he saw that it caused no damaged, but opened up something useful.

Bellatrix blinked at the screen. Big, confusing words popped up. Half of them she didn't understand. The other half she understood but didn't make any sense with the first half of the big, confusing words.

"Potter, what's all this mean?" she asked when she saw that he was reading it as well.

"That they were...creating dinosaurs," he finished, eyes wide in disbelief. There was no way that they could be trying to create dinosaurs. It just wasn't possible!

"Okay," Bellatrix sounded perfectly happy with the answer. She then thought about it and realised something. "What are dinosaurs?"

Harry didn't answer, having already opened another file, one that seemed to be a diary of what had happened. He found out pretty quickly that the company that owned the diary had left only a few days prior, having decided to cut it's loses and had evacuated the staff from the island. That was okay, he guessed. They wouldn't have to deal with anyone yelling at them for trespassing. He also saw that dinosaurs were roaming the island, and that was why they had evacuated. That wasn't quite so good.

"Potter! What are dinosaurs?!" Bellatrix demanded, having got tired of being ignored.

"They're-They're some reptiles that were around a long time before dragons and phoenixes."

"There were things around before dragons and phoenixes?"

"Yes."

"Okay!... What are reptiles?"

Harry let his head fall forwards onto keyboard and hit it hard. He wasn't quite sure what he hit, but it must have been something important as all of the lights went out and the computer turned off.

"What did you do?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Err... Oops?" Harry said.

"I'LL GIVE YOU OOPS!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Harry, getting ready to perform some deadly spell. "AV- Did you hear that?"

The two of them turned slowly and came face to face with two dinosaurs which Harry recognised. Long tail, powerful back legs that it was standing on, short front legs, lots of claws, a head full of sharp teeth. Definitely velociraptors.

Bellatrix saw the sharp teeth, and she recognised them too: Big danger.

The two dinosaurs snapped at them. The two humans moved back as quickly as they could, but not before both of their wands snapped. They shared and quick, terrified look then ran as quick as they could, out of the room and sliding around the corner, the velociraptors hot on their tail.

The two ran into a jungle which surrounded the building they had been in, quickly loosing the predators in the dense vegetation.

Harry glanced down at his hand as something he did not know what it was roared in the distance, seeing that he had grabbed the booklet that he had found earlier, subconsciously thinking that it could be useful later on.

There was certainly one thing Harry would never complain about his life now: it was never too boring.

**A/N: **If anyone is thinking of having a go at me for writing this, don't. I'm writing this with help from DJ Rodriguez on the Yahoo group, and I doubt it'll interfer with me writing my other fics any more than school already does.


	2. No Magic

Chapter two - No Magic

As Harry and Bellatrix ran into the forest, they had looked back to see that the dinosaurs were no longer following them. Seeing that it was safe to stop, they did so. Bellatrix breathing hard and also had trouble moving around in her robe. The flora and fauna around her always snagged on her clothes, leaving tears and gashes in it.

"Bellatrix, tear off some of the cloth there. You need to be mobile from here on in.", Harry said. Bellatrix then complained like a fashion-crazed teenager that she didn't want to ruin her robes. Harry groaned lightly and stated that if she didn't, it would slow her down considerably and the carnivores would soon have her as a light snack.

Bellatrix was about to argue, but soon saw his point. She started to tear off the long cloth that started at her legs, and Harry was soon greeted with the sight of Bellatrix's smooth, well toned leg muscles. As much as he hated to admit, she was very beautiful. Soon, Bellatrix finished by tearing off the long cloth on the arms.

Bellatrix was about to argue, but soon saw his point. She started to tear off the long cloth that started at her legs, and Harry was soon greeted with the sight of Bellatrix's smooth, well toned leg muscles. As much as he hated to admit, she was very beautiful. Soon, Bellatrix finished by tearing off the long cloth on the arms.

"What in the Hell were those things?!" she exclaimed in anger. She was still sore about losing her wand, now that she and Harry were unable to use magic. Harry had to dig deep into his memory to remember what those animals were. Reaching way back into his early childhood at primary school, he remembered learning about dinosaurs in school.

"I think those were Velociraptors," he answered after a few minute delay. He remembered seeing their fossil remains and illustration in books, but they looked nothing like what he remembered seeing. Then again, he realized that no one had ever seen an actual live Velociraptor before. 'I think that there is more to these beasts then any of the books I read. I need to be careful, and expect the unexpected.' he thought.

Bellatrix then inquired, "How did you know what they were?" Harry then told her on how and why he remembered what those animals were. He also explained that even though he read the books, there was still very little known about dinosaurs. After all, they were all based on theories and fossils. Then, they heard a loud roar that seemed to carry all over the area! Both had to repress a shiver of fear from that. The pureblooded Death Eater realized that not even a Horntail Dragon could roar that loud.

"I think we need to keep going and find some type of shelter," Harry stated. There was no going back to the building they came out of, not with the raptors roaming around. Bellatrix agreed with him, and the two started off to look for shelter. As they walked, Harry felt something in his pocket. It was the booklet, the one from the genetics lab! He forgot he put that in there.

Bella tried to do some wandless magic, but it didn't work! She tried and tried again to conjure something up, but it was no use. Harry tried to do the same, but he had no better luck. Bellatrix used the Dark to try and contact her Lord, but no response! Harry used his scar, but he had no luck too.

"This island must have a mysterious quality to it. Technology can be used here, but not magic.", Harry said. It was an interesting theory, but that was it. A theory. Bella just moaned and complained, the thought of not using magic seemed unbearable to her. Harry was now wondering if this was punishment for him, listening to her whining. He then remembered the book.

He took it out and started to read. "Good thing for us we have this.", he said with some relief. He soon found a page that listed all of the dinosaurs that were created and released into the island. He also found on what the people here were up to, and some info on this InGen company.

"Listen, it seems that the people here were under orders from a company called InGen. The company's founder, John Hammond, found a way to bring dinosaurs back to life. Apparently, he wanted to turn the discovery into cash so he decided to build a theme park," the boy told Bella after reading some key paragraphs from the booklet.

Bella was now amazed on how a muggle found a way to actually bring extinct animals to life. She read over Harry's shoulder, and read on how the process was done. "This Hammond seems to be a very clever man.", she stated. But, there was one thing that puzzled her. What was a theme park?

Harry explained, "He built his theme park on another island called Isla Nublar, called Jurassic Park. The book says its 120 miles from here. In any case, the dinosaurs for the park were created here, then shipped there." Bella and Harry were actually impressed on how Hammond was able to actually able to afford what he done. Muggle or not, they both knew that the set-up cost a lot of money.

Bellatrix then inquired, "What kind of these... dinosaurs did he create?". Harry was about to flip to the pages that showed the index of what kinds of dinosaurs were listed, when a strange chirping sound came forth. The two listened intently, frozen on the spot. Out from the bushes came a little green lizard, hopping on his feet like a bird. It had tiny forearms, and also bobbed its head quizzically.

"I think this is a Compy," Harry whispered. The foot-tall dinosaurs chirped at Harry, and he was convinced that dinosaurs had more in common with birds then with reptiles. Suddenly, Harry and Bella found themselves being surrounded by the little ones. Bella whispered, "This is bad... right?". Harry nodded and replied softly, "You better believe it."

Back at the Black House in Britain, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had fought off the rest of Voldemort's forces. Things were now under control, or so they thought. Sirius had just returned from the upstairs quarters and reported that Harry was no longer in the home.

"Where could that boy be?" Remus sighed. Tonks then bounded into the room, and reported seeing the battle. She told everyone on how she saw him and Bellatrix fight in one of the rooms, hiding in a closet. She was waiting for the perfect time to ambush her cousin. However, she saw the multiple-rebound stunners hit them and made them disappear.

"Oh dear, this is now a problem.", Dumbledore softly declared. He then explained to them that the magic in the stunners was greatly modified after bouncing off so many reflectors. He then put out two theories: one, the two were transported somewhere in Europe. Two, they disintegrated.

"We need to find him quickly!" Sirius exclaimed. However, everyone was tired and fatigued from the fight against the Death Eaters. Dumbledore allowed them to rest for two days, before attempting the search for Harry. However, it was a different story at the Malfoy manor.

At the Malfoy manner, Narcissa felt very troubled. Her sister was reported gone, and Voldemort said that they would not search for her. He had other matters to attend to, and looking for his Death Eater was not worth it. Narcissa was very distraught by this, and neither her husband or son comforted her. They were too busy with other things.

"I hope you are okay, Bella," she whispered as she looked out the door. For some reason, she felt in her spirit that she was alive. And also in capable hands.


End file.
